


Corruption

by didyougetmysteriousmessages



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyougetmysteriousmessages/pseuds/didyougetmysteriousmessages
Summary: Some people can't be saved.





	1. Part 1

All you wanted was to see Saeyoung be happy.

Was that so much to ask?

Things were going so well. He had finally started opening up to you, finally stopped ignoring you.

Every glance you shared now was full of a shy desire, a soft smile playing on your lips when he quickly glanced away. Every time your fingers brushed his, you felt a surge of electricity bolt through your body.

Things were changing so fast, but there were other matters that needed to be  focused on right now.  After everything was resolved, though...you couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful golden eyes or the way he looked at you when he thought you weren't looking. You grew more and more desperate for him, but you pulled those feelings in so that you could help him. Every step forward carried the promise of his arms, the joy of his kiss, the sweet relief of a lifelong happiness together. You rushed into your future with him with the same naivety and wholeheartedness that he loved you so dearly for. To be a family was all he couldn't even dare to dream for, and you wanted to give him that and so much more...

So here you are, staring at the Mint Eye headquarters pensively. The building looms ominously over you both, casting a dark shadow on the oddly pristine grass.

You have a bad feeling about this, but you push that thought down.

Seven squeezes your hand reassuringly as you gulp with nervousness. He opens his map, showing you the route you'll both take in and out. You can tell he's worried about you being there with him, but you insisted on going with him. This wasn't something he should have to do alone.

The way inside was way too easy. You snuck past a few guards and made your way swiftly towards the control room Seven had discovered with his hacking skills. As he hacked the lock system with his laptop, you glanced around nervously. Shouldn't this room be heavily guarded or something? You shake your head, clearing your worry away and steeling yourself for the mission ahead.

The lock clicks as the door creaks open. Seven pushes it forward, motioning for you to follow him silently.

You close the door behind you, frowning. It clicks closed. This room is dark, but it is illuminated by multiple glowing blue screens. Seven is staring at the display with an unreadable expression. You slowly walk over to him, staring at the computers mounted on the wall.

"This is," Seven breathed, his brow furrowing in concern. "I knew it. This is where the server is."

You glance over at him, blinking. "Do you think Saeran hacked into our system here?" you ask nervously.

"That's very likely," Seven agreed, walking over to the large black chair at the center of the display. His eyes swept over the keyboard.

"This computer probably hacked into my algorithm," he mutters. You look over the screens, your eyes trailing across them slowly as different codes flashed across them. "Look at this keyboard," Seven says, nodding towards the large keyboard on the desk in front of the chair. You look down, noticing that some of the letters were missing entirely. "The coating's almost off. Someone's been typing for a very long time here."

You frown, glancing back up at the computers. Something catches your eye. One of the computers is shifting between different images of women you don't recognize.  Suddenly, it switches to a photo of you from your facebook.

You raise your eyebrows in shock. The next few photos are all of you, walking around Seoul, going to the supermarket, entering Rika's apartment...you gasp as your whole body stiffens.

Your outfit...that was the day that Unknown-no, Saeran- had lured you to the apartment. You were wearing your tan sweater with your black skirt and boots, hesitantly opening the door to Rika's home. Your heartbeat quickens as you clutch your necklace. The next few photos are taken through the windows to the apartment. You were in the kitchen making dinner...sitting at the desk on your computer inviting guests...sleeping in Rika's bed...

You part your lips to say something, but the images switch back to the women you don't recognize.

 _I wonder if those were all the women he had tried to lure before?_ You wondered. _They were smarter than me I guess...they didn't fall for Saeran's trick. But if I hadn't gone to that apartment...I would never have met Saeyoung._

You bite your lip, feeling a mix of remorse and fear. It had all been worth it, there was no doubt there, but you couldn't help but feel worried about the danger both of you were in now.

Seven runs his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh as he looked over the computers. "God...where in the world did he learn how to hack...?" He places his hand on the desk, staring at a photo of Rika and Saeran when he was younger. 

The pretty blonde had her arm around Saeran's shoulders. You noticed that her smile was different. You'd seen many photos of Rika, and she was always bright and bubbly. But here...she looks almost sinister. Her smile is kind of...creepy. Saeran isn't looking into the camera; he's smiling shyly at Rika, oblivious to the odd expression on her face. The photo makes you very uneasy.

Seven also looks uneasy as he stares at the odd picture. "Why did he have to learn this? I wish I knew," he says forlornly.

Your uneasiness doesn't go away. You shift on your feet nervously, glancing around the dark room. You'd spent enough time lollygagging. "First...if Saeran really used this computer, we better start transferring the materials," you suggest. The photos of you would be transferred to Seven's computer. You could mention it to him later.

 Even though you felt panic rising in your chest, you took deep breaths, calming yourself down. You both needed to get what you came for and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible.

"Ah, right, I'm sorry," Seven says, the distant look in his eyes vanishing. He turns to you, saying, "The toggle that I brought..." He digs through the backpack on your back while you're still wearing it. "Here it is," he says, pulling it out. "First, plug this into the one that looks most important."

You grab the toggle, plugging it into what looked like the main computer. "Right, then, the password," Seven muttered, tapping on his keyboard. _Paradise._ The computer chimed lightly and Seven chuckled. "Knew it. Too easy."

You tap your foot, biting your lip again. You couldn't quell the uneasy feeling in your chest. Seven connected another cable to his laptop, opening a program called password macro, and started murmuring codes as he typed them. He opened a window on the computer, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose deftly with one finger. "THe most important information is usually the most recent one...so arrange everything in the latest order and start send..."

He was typing at what looked like the speed of light. You smiled lightly. "Are you transferring the information already?" you asked, impressed. "You're so fast."

"It's what I do all the time," Seven responded blankly. "I'm not proud of it," he added, not breaking his gaze at the computer. You think you hear a clicking sound behind you, but Seven's voice catches your attention again. "But you have to watch over the transfer process. We have to do it fast, so you use 100% of the power. Then the central system might get over heated, so-"

"Don't worry about that," a voice cuts in. You jump, startled, Seven freezes. "I attached a nice cooler."

You both turn to face the man who had walked into the room. Before you can say anything, a loud bang erupts and pierces through the room. The bright flash blinds you for a moment. You yell, fear coursing through your veins.

_Seven._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has all gone to shit.

"Saeyoung!" you shout, your eyes readjusting. Dread drops into your stomach like a ball of lead at what you see.

Seven stands there, eyes wide. His hands are curled into fists. A dark spot on his red shirt slowly spreads across his abdomen. He falls to his knees, gasping, as his hands clutch the wound.

You stumble over to him, shocked, but the voice cuts back in. "Don't move," it commands icily.

You look back up at the figure, eyes wide.

Saeran.

He's standing in a rather relaxed manner, his right hand outstretched and gripping the gun.  He pulls it back. It clicks as an empty bullet shell clinks down to the floor. His lifts his green-blue eyes from Seven, locking eyes with you.

"Should I say...nice to see you again?"  he says softly, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

You shudder, tears welling in your eyes. You dart your eyes over to Seven, then back to Saeran.

_Why is this happening?_

You grip your chest, legs shaking. "Saeran, why?" you whimper, tears streaming down your cheeks.

"My Savior saw this in a vision," he says flatly, slowly walking towards you. "She knew Saeyoung would come for me. She told me you would convince me that he is good...feed me lies to get me to betray my Savior. I couldn't believe her at first, but she assured me it was so."

 _She?_  you wonder.

You take a step back fearfully, glancing back over at Seven. You get the overwhelming urge to stay by his side, and you draw courage from within yourself to stand strong. You clench your jaw, swallowing your tears.

"Isn't it funny what a wretched, conniving woman can do to innocent men?" he chuckles, a crazed look flashing in his eyes. He stops in front of you, staring down at you with arrogant eyes, gun still pointed at Seven.

 "I wouldn't know," you say darkly, clenching your fists. "I'm not your so-called Savior."

Without warning, he slaps you with the back of his hand. It's as if his arm moves without him thinking. The hit was forceful and painful, and you cry out in pain, hand flying up to grasp your cheek. The rings on his finger dug into your skin, making you bleed.

He grabs you by your arm, nails digging into your skin, and pulls you close. He snarls through gritted teeth, "You don't get to USE that FUCKING NAME, _WHORE_. You haven't been converted yet."

Your eyes are wide with terror as you try to squirm away from him, but he twists your arm around, forcing you to turn and face Seven. You cry out in pain, and you feel cold steel push against your temple as he holds the gun to your head.

"Just look at your work!!" he exclaims, glaring down at Seven. You stare at your beloved in horror. He is gripping his abdomen, still stunned, panting in pain and staring back at you in fear. "You convinced him that he was worth something!" Saeran yells, laughing. "That he wasn't a piece of shit excuse of a fucking brother! That he meant something to you! That he was capable of saving me!! What a fucking JOKE!!!"

He rests his chin on your shoulder, whispering slyly, "Do you think you can fool me? I know how women lie. There's nothing but sin in your heart." You squirm, trying desperately to break free, but he presses the gun harder into your head and you freeze. "You wanted to bend him to your every whim just so you could _fuck_ him. Why do you think you even matter to him? You've only known each other for ten days, you bitch! You don't fucking know him like I do!"

You cry out in despair, shaking your head violently. "NO, NO!!" you scream, but he screams over you. "You must've known that you'd be bringing him to his death by coming here. You both should have run as far away as fucking possible!"

Saeran laughs maniacally as you lose the strength in your legs. He lets you crumple to the ground. "No," you sob, shaking your head. "No, I had hope...I had hope you could be a family again..."

"Hope!" Saeran shouts, gripping his head with his free hand. "Hope is a fucking lie! There is no hope in this world!! Nothing has hope, except for Paradise!"

Saeran shakes uncontrollably as you stare at him in fear. What the fuck happened to him? Your thoughts are whirling. Seven seems to be in too much pain to speak. He's gonna die if he doesn't get medical attention. There has to be a way to stop this. There must be a way.

"Saeran, don't do this," you beg him, tears streaming down your cheeks again. "This isn't right. This won't fix anything."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FIX!" Saeran shouts, throwing his hand up. "That motherfucker ruined his chances of _ever_ being _anything_ to me when he left me for dead in that fucking hellhole! I'll never forgive him for leaving without me! NEVER!!"

"He didn't leave you!" you shout over him, shaking. "He thought you were safe! He-"

"LIAR, LIAR!!" Saeran shouts, shooting at you. His shot is wild, though, and it misses, shooting right past your head. Your ear rings in pain as you scramble backwards, running towards Seven. "LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!!!" Saeran shoots after you without care. The bullets bounce around you as you dive to cover Seven, and you feel a burning pain rip through your arm. You cower over Seven, preparing for the worst, but there's a sudden clicking noise.

"FUCK!!" Saeran yells, fumbling with his gun. He's out of bullets.

He pulls another clip out of his pocket, fiddling with the gun as his hands shake.

You have to act fast.

"Why would he come back for you if he didn't care about you?!" you shout, holding Seven in your arms. You clutch him for dear life. "Why would he risk his life to get you to forgive him??"

"He's a fucking hypocrite, just like my Savior said," Saeran snarls, but he's faltering. The gun clicks as the bullets are reloaded. "I don't care why. I don't fucking care."

"You're wrong, Saeran," you warn, shaking your head. "Don't make a mistake you can't ever undo. Please!"

Tears stream down his face. "You still don't fucking GET IT!!" he shouts, the veins in his neck popping out. "HE'S the one who made a mistake that can't be undone! It's HIM!!  I trusted him! He abandoned me without a- without a- without so much as a fucking GOODBYE!! SEE YA LATER!! SAYONARA!!!"

He points the gun at you again, eyes dark. "And see? See? You're doing exactly what Savior said you would! You're lying to me!"

"Haven't you ever questioned that?" you cry quickly. "What if we're risking our lives to save you because you've been lied to by _her?_  How do you know that she's told you everything? "

"I can trust my Savior," he says firmly, but you see doubt lingering in his eyes.

"So she's never hurt you," you ask him pointedly.

"What?" he hisses.

"You're telling me she's never hurt you? That she cares about you, and she only wants the best for you?"

"I..." he stutters, "Sh-she wants me to go to p-paridise. She's only ever l-loved me. Even if it. Has to be t-tough love..." He lowers the gun slightly, his eye twitching. "Everything-everything she did was for me. She wants me, not him. She wants me! She needs me!"

"You're right, Saeran," a soft voice calls out. He turns sharply, then relaxes. "Savior!" he cries reverently.

You can't believe your eyes.

“Rika?” Seven whispers from your arms, utterly horrified.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad end.

You both stare at Rika in horror.

The beautiful blonde woman before you smiles smugly, arrogance dancing in her green emerald eyes. She’s petite in stature, but there’s an aura about her as she stands over you that makes you feel like the tiniest insect beneath her feet.

Her hair shimmers like water as she enters the room, hands folded into the colorful robe she was wearing. “I need you, Saeran,” she says sweetly, smiling at him. It was sickeningly sweet. You remember the photo on the desk behind you, that creepy smile and those dark eyes…

“What is this,” you whisper, clutching Seven to your chest as your face twists in confusion. “MC…this can’t be possible…” he wheezes to you weakly, arm still clutching his side as blood oozes out from between his fingers.

“You are useful to me,” she coos, gliding over to him. “You are worthy of paradise.” Her hand caresses his cheek as he gazes at her lovingly. He closes his eyes, pressing his face into her hand. “Thank you,” he breathes, calmed. “And you have done well,” Rika continues, raising her chin. “The future that I saw is no longer the true one. You have changed fate tonight.”

“Y-you corrupted him,” Seven grunts, struggling to sit up in your arms. Rika turns to him, her eyes flashing. “That’s what you’ve done. You…corrupt everything you touch…I should’ve known…all along…all the signs…I should’ve…” He coughs, groaning in pain. She notices the blood spilling from his hands.

Her eyes widen with…worry? _How can that be?_

“Saeran!” she snaps, completely changing her tone. The white-haired man flinches instinctually as her hand slaps him across the face. He slowly turns back to face her, blinking. “I told you to capture him alive! What have you done?” Rika snarls at him.

Saeran furrows his brow in confusion. “What the fuck does it matter? He’s in our grasp now. We were gonna fuckin kill him anyw-“

A loud SLAP rings out again as she brings her hand back to strike his face once more. “I gave you an order!” she shouts, furious. “Are you so eager to fall out of grace and be lost to paradise?”

“NO!” he shouts back, gripping his head. “But I-I-I thought-“

“You don’t THINK!” Rika hisses, pushing him back. “ _I_ tell you what to do, and you obey. That is your only purpose. If you aren’t serving me, you are serving our enemy. Don’t you want to cleanse this world, and bring every human to Magenta?”

“Y-yes, but,” Saeran sputters, struggling to speak. “Wh-what does that have to do with letting my brother live? It’s pieces of shit like him that need to be purged from the Earth-“

“No,” Rika states, glancing back at Seven. “Even with this trap you’ve set up, he’s downloaded all of our information already. He’s twice the hacker you are. Even with all of your efforts, he’s better than you.”

“What.” Saeran breathes, eyes widening with rage.

“We could make use of him. He will make Mint Eye three times as strong as it already is. Imagine how much quicker our objective would be realized –“

“ _No,”_ Saeran growls.

Rika glares at him. “I told you the entire RFA would be cleansed.” “You promised me I’d get to kill him,” Saeran says through gritted teeth. “It would be better for us to use him,” Rika insists. “ _NO!”_ Saeran shouts in return.

“Blasphemy!” Rika shouts. “Do you dare to defy my orders? I know what’s best for Mint Eye! Saeyoung will be converted, along with the rest of the RFA, and-“

“ _HE DOESN’T GET TO GO TO PARADISE!!!”_ Saeran screams, pushing Rika back. The small woman stumbles a little before catching herself. She narrows her eyes.

“You’ve been given too much of the ambrosia, haven’t you?” she accuses, pulling out a walkie talkie. “We’ll have to restrain you-“

Saeran knocks the device from her hand, startling her.

“How dare you-!” she starts, but he turns and slams the door shut, locking it.

“No more bullshit,” Saeran growls. “This ends here.”

He points the gun at Seven – at you holding Seven – and you feel the breath catch in your throat. “No,” you whisper, terrified.

Rika steps in front of the gun, her back facing you.

“How could you disobey me,” she says woefully, “after everything I’ve done for you?”

Saeran’s eyes dart past her shoulder to where Seven is and then dart back to her small form.

“Don’t you believe in me? Don’t you have faith? I raised you myself after rescuing you from that horrible place…the place he abandoned you in…don’t you trust in me?”

Saeran gazes at her silently, gun still raised. She eases her way towards him.

“I know what’s best for all of us. I told you he would come here, didn’t I? I told you he would bring that woman, and that she would lie to you. When have I ever been wrong?”

A pained look twists Saeran’s face. The gun lowers a bit. His lip trembles.

“This, too, will have a purpose,” she coos again, her words sweet like honey. “In the end, you will see. When you are happy in Paradise, you will know that I was always right.”

She caresses his face again, holding both cheeks in her hands. “Do you really think he’s better than me?” Saeran whispers to her. She tilts her head at him. “….” “Did he really abandon me?” Saeran asks, his breath catching. She raises her thumbs, placing them right under his eyelids, but doesn’t notice him turning the gun to face her.

She flutters her eyelashes as a mad look crosses over her face.

“You will all be mine, in the end,” she giggles.

Before her fingers have a chance to plunge into his eye sockets, he blasts her head off with his gun. You scream, wincing and covering your eyes. You feel Seven going limp in your arms.

Footsteps echo over the cold floor as Saeran walks towards you, but you bend down and shake Seven. “Saeyoung,” you plead, desperation gripping your very core. “What do I do? Saeyoung?! Please don’t go!”

“I’m sorry,” he wheezes, taking shallow breaths. “I couldn’t protect you…”

“No,” you sob, smiling through your tears. “Don’t be sorry. I-I’m not sorry. For any of this. I’m…”

A shadow slowly approaches.

“I’m glad I met you,” you whisper.

“I ruined you,” he breathes, closing his eyes. “I should’ve…never…let you in…I’m…so sorry…”

You brush his hair out of his face, searching his fading eyes.

“We’re not dying here,” you insist, pressing your lips together as you kiss him bitterly. “I’ll get us out if this.”

He stares at you remorsefully.

“Nobody will forget you, Saeyoung,” you tell him, weeping. “You touched my life, and I won’t ever forget it. That’s why…that’s why you have to make it through this.”

Seven tucks your hair behind your ear with a weak, cold hand. “Promise…me…you’ll live…” he shudders. “We both will, I promise,” you sob. “Please-“

Saeran stops in front of you, staring down at both of you with dead eyes. Blood is splattered across his emotionless face.

Saeyoung pushes you back, struggling to rise.

“Please,” he wheezes, “if…if you have any ounce of…goodness in you…please…”

Saeran raises the gun to his brother’s chest.

“Spare her,” Seven gasps.

“SAEYOUNG, NO!!!” you scream, lunging for him.

A loud bang explodes through him and he crumples to the ground. You scream again, throwing yourself over his body. You hear someone screaming his name, but your ears are ringing as the world grows fuzzy. You realize it’s you screaming, but it sounds so distant.

Your heart feels like it’s imploding in on yourself as a wave of despair washes over you. The world is spinning, spinning, out of control.

Saeran stares down at you silently.

You feel rage course through you suddenly, and you raise your head to face him, face twisted with grief.

“Why?” you croak through gritted teeth. “Why couldn’t you have just let him fucking live?”

Saeran bends down to meet you face-to-face, sitting back on his haunches. He tilts his head at you and gazes at you unblinking. You glare back angrily, whole body shaking tremendously. Seven’s blood is pooling out from under him, soaking your hands and knees.

“We were doomed from the start,” he said slowly. His voice sounded small, like a child’s. His eyes glaze over and look off into a faraway place. “We should have never been born.”

You shake your head, sobbing, clutching Saeyoung closer. _This shouldn’t have happened. This wasn’t supposed to happen._

Saeran watches you holding Seven. There’s a long, terrible silence as he slowly raises his gun again.

You pull Seven’s body into an embrace, feeling the blood from his wounds pour onto you.

“Fine,” he says suddenly, as if in response to somebody. “It’s not like I give a shit either way.”

He tucks the gun under his chin, pointing upwards. You gasp and squeeze your eyes shut.

The bang is loud, followed by a thumping noise, but you don’t open your eyes for a while, rocking back and forth as you hold your dead love’s body in your arms.

After a long, indescribably painful time, someone knocks on the door.

“Savior?” a voice calls hesitantly.

You freeze.

How long has it been?

Seven’s body is cold. So cold.

“Where are you? What were those noises? Josiah heard gunshots…”

You slowly set Seven down.

The man knocks a few more times, calling for Rika.

You shuffle through Seven’s pockets, finding the keys to his car, and then approach Saeran’s body.

“Does anyone know the keycode to the control room?” the man asks someone. You hear static as you hear the man’s voice also speaking in sync through Rika’s walkie talkie. Then, a man repeats a code to back to him over the line.

Trembling, you pry the gun from Saeran’s stiff hands.

 _I have to live._ Your eyes are wide as fear courses through you. _I don’t want to die. I have to live. I have to live._

_I promised._

Saeran’s blood slowly pools together with his brother’s, mixing underneath your feet.

The door swings open, and you grit your teeth as you fire the gun with a bang.


End file.
